


Sight for Sore Eyes

by poselikeateam



Series: Vampire Bards (and the Witchers Who Love Them) [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Reunions, Soft Lambert (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poselikeateam/pseuds/poselikeateam
Summary: It's been a whole winter since Lambert's seen Valdo. That's not a long time, really, but he'll admit that he sort of misses the asshole. It's different, somehow, now that they're in a relationship. As he waits at the meeting place they agreed upon before the winter, though, he sees a man he thinks he might recognise, but can't quite place.Wait, is that Valdo? But what happened to-
Relationships: Eskel/Priscilla (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Lambert/Valdo Marx, Minor or Background Relationship(s), those are:
Series: Vampire Bards (and the Witchers Who Love Them) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892647
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Sight for Sore Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brothebro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothebro/gifts).



Lambert is not anxious. Let's just get that straight right here and now, okay? Witchers do not get anxious, and whether he likes it or not, Lambert _is_ a witcher. 

He's not anxious, he's not nervous, he's... anticipatory, maybe. 

The thing is, it's been a whole fucking season since he's seen Valdo. He entertained the idea of asking the troubadour to come with him to winter at Kaer Morhen, but... it didn't feel right. He trusts Valdo, knows that he can, but his brothers are another story. They're good guys, but they're witchers too. Trust isn't really a luxury they can afford, most of the time. 

Of course, that's just an excuse, and he knows it, even if he doesn't want to admit it. The real issue, for him, is the newness of their relationship. He isn't... it's not... Look, he doesn't want to hide it from anyone, and he knows what his feelings are. He's not worried about spending too much time together — Kaer Morhen is a big place. They could spend the whole winter only seeing each other at meals, and even then, they could avoid each other if it really came down to it. A little bit of personal space isn't an issue. 

It's not like they need a break from travelling together, either. Their routine is comfortable. Valdo is relatively unobtrusive, even after he promised to stop using that weird vampire attention power on him, or whatever. Besides, they spend plenty of time apart even when they travel together. Their jobs are very different, as well as their social circles — specifically, Valdo's circle tends to be made up of academics and nobles, and Lambert's tends to not exist. Valdo gets invited to fancy dinners or parties, extends those invitations to Lambert, and isn't bothered when Lambert declines. 

They work well together. It's just a lot, he supposes. He's never been this _happy_ before, and he kind of hates it? It's not comfortable. He isn't used to it. He needed a break from that, maybe. He also didn't want to deal with his brothers.

Again, he likes them well enough. They're good guys. They're just also _his brothers_. He knows that Geralt has been pining after the same guy for way too fucking long, and Eskel might have mentioned something about a girl, but they don't really tend to talk about shit like their _love lives_. Until recently, Lambert didn't _have_ a love life, and he was perfectly content with it.

Not to say he's not content with this. He is. It might even be better. 

The problem is, simply put, his brothers would bully the fuck out of him. He'd do the same if either of them brought someone to winter with them. Eventually, he sort of wants to give them the chance, but for now, it's still too new, too fresh, too _Unknown_ , with a capital U. 

Anyway, they wintered apart. He spent his winter the way he always has, working on the keep and training until it got too cold to go out, and then just spending the rest of the winter winding down with his piss-head fellow witchers. This time, though, he had been preoccupied. He can't stop thinking about Valdo fucking Marx. He _misses_ him. 

Eskel had said something about him _pining_ and he responded with something to the effect of _I think you mistook me for Geralt_ and then they tumbled around until Vesemir pried them apart and told them to knock it off. Still, the damage was done, and no amount of deflection can take away the fact that his brothers know, at least to some extent, that something has changed for him.

He hasn't been pining, he just misses his boyfriend. He's allowed, okay? Fuck off.

They'd agreed to meet here, in this little nowhere town a few miles outside of the Blue Mountains. It's nearly a halfway point between where the two of them have been wintering. Lambert will admit, privately, that he's been whipping around to look at the door every time he thought he heard it move. The innkeeper seems to be getting pretty fed up with him, but his coin's as good as any human's, so they can fuck right off. He's going to stay here until Valdo comes, thanks.

Most of the day, people have been avoiding him. One person tried to pick a fight, said something about there being _no monsters for you here, mutant,_ but his friends dragged him away pretty quickly. It's just as well, too; Lambert's not really one to hold back from a fight when the opportunity presents itself. Anyone else who looked like they were even _thinking_ about sitting at his table gave up as soon as he looked at them. Sometimes, being a witcher has its perks. 

Unfortunately, some dickhead has apparently looked at the scarred, heavily armed mutant scowling in the corner and thought, _Oh, looks like he'd enjoy some company!_ because a man is sitting down across from him with altogether too much familiarity. 

His black hair is immaculately slicked back, though it still retains an echo of its natural curls. His eyes are a soft, light brown, bordering on gold, though not like Lambert's own unnatural irises. He's far too richly dressed for a town like this, and his lips quirk up in the faintest smile that, for some reason, looks strikingly familiar to him.

"I'm not looking for company," Lambert growls. He feels like he knows this man, but he can't quite place it, and the feeling sets his teeth on edge. "So you can fuck off at your earliest convenience."

The man squints at him, like he's trying to figure out if Lambert is fucking with him, so Lambert says, "I'm not joking. I don't know you. Go away."

"Really, witcher?" the other scoffs. Lambert realises who he is just as he says, "To think, my lover has forgotten me after only one winter apart!"

"Valdo, shit," Lambert says. "You don't— what happened to your stupid moustache?"

Valdo sputters indignantly, and the apples of his cheeks darken just a shade. Lambert gets the sudden, almost alarming urge to kiss them. He resolutely ignores it. 

"Stupid! Stupid, he says! This, coming from the man who would not surprise me if small animals crawled out of that tangle of a beard!" 

"Ah, yep, you're Valdo, alright," Lambert says with a cheeky grin. Maybe if he just doesn't address it, Valdo will let him off the hook. "You ready to head out?"

"Oh, no," says Valdo, "we're not just brushing past this. You really mean to say you didn't recognise me, just because I _shaved?"_

Slightly embarrassed, the witcher shrugs. "I'm not really a _faces_ kind of guy, alright?" 

"Gods help me," Valdo grumbles, putting his head in his hands. "All the idiots in the world, and I catch the eye of their king."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this cooking in my brain since the moment I saw that gorgeous fanart of Valdo, honestly. I'm like, yeah, he's gotta shave. No-moustache Valdo is now canon in this 'verse. And then I was like, what if Lambert is faceblind? 
> 
> (if the whole fic-gifting thing is too presumptuous let me know and I'll change it haha I was just very inspired by your art)


End file.
